1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for communication applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
In communication applications, a header mated with a receptacle is widely used for transmitting high speed signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,730, issued on Jun. 4, 1996, discloses a header. According to the disclosure, the header connector comprises a middle board, a first insulative housing mounted on a surface of the middle board having an U shape, a second insulative housing mounted on a opposite surface of the middle board having an U shape, and a plurality of contacts mounted on the first and the second insulative housings. The first insulative housing defines a first receiving room, and the second insulative housing defines a second receiving room. Each of the contacts comprises a first mating portion received in the first receiving room and a second mating portion received in the second receiving room. Each of the first mating portions and the second mating portions comprising a pair of smooth surfaces and a pair of rough surfaces perpendicular to the smooth surfaces. Each of the contacts has a straight strip shape so that when the smooth surface of the first mating portion is used for mating with a mating connector, the corresponding second mating portion should use the rough surfaces to mate with a mating connector. The rough surfaces are not suitable for mating with a mating connector to transmit signal.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.